Adrian Vulture (Gojira57 Original Character)
Warning: There may be Spoilers! "Welcome to Hell Shapeshifter!" -''Adrain Vulture before fighting Hurricurse in a Blazing building. '''Adrian Vulture', is a male "Mutated Human" serial killer that is set to appear in Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena. He is known for his insatiable hunger for the flesh of his victims, be it monster or man. Appearance He resembles a human male, mostly, but due to his mutation, his teeth are sharp and jagged, more often than not covered in blood, his hands have talon like claws, as do his feet. He wears a cloak that has feather like structures on the sleeves that give his arms the appearance of wings (though they are useless for flying). His eyes are blood red, and his face malformed. His hair is black. Abilities and aspects *Has extreme agility and acrobatic abilities. Can leap great distances. *His claws can rend flesh. *His teeth are perfefctly built for ripping flesh off victims. *Has an insatiable and bloody killer appetite for flesh. *Twice as strong as a normal human. *Has a long memory *Nightvision is on par with a Nargacuga's, if not better. History Prior to Monster Hunter Hurricurse Series Adrian was born as the mutated creature he is now, and was shunned by society not just for his appearance, but also for his insatiable appetite for raw flesh, like his avian namesake. But this did not do well at all for his psychology, as he quickly modified his pallete to include human flesh in his diet, starting his infamous crimes. He became something like the "Boogey man" of Revalius that everyone feared. Kisisa was unfortunate enough to witness Adrian's crimes first hand, as he killed her parents, and was feasting on their flesh when Kisisa came in her house. She ran, and escaped Adrian, though even after growing up, and living in her original home, she still has nightmares of her memories of the past. Adrain was never seen for years after that, for reasons unknown. Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena Kisisa and Hurricurse, while getting ready for their new lives as parents, learned of a mysterious murder in Central City. But the Murder was hardly mysterious to Kisisa, as the reports of the victim's corpse's state was all too familiar to her, bringing her back her memories of Adrian Vulture and the murder of her parents. Hurricurse decides to help the local authorities to find Adrian and bring him to Justice, and put Kisisa's heart at ease. More coming soon.... Story appearances *Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena (First Debut) Theme Coming soon.... Creator's Notes and Trivia *I based Adrian on "The Vulture" A.K.A. "Adrian Toomes", a popular Spider-Man villian, more specifically, I based Adrian Vulture on the Vulture from the "Spider-man Noir Universe", who had a similar appetite for flesh, and was the killer of Noir's uncle, and he did not just kill Noir's uncle either.... *Adrian Vulture is meant to be the "Creepier" of my Original Characters. Category:Characters Category:Gojira57